Wild dance
by AbsolutlyTonks
Summary: Alistair*Oc Elle est juste là, devant lui. Les effluves de son parfum viennent lui titiller les narines, joueuses. Il rêve de déchirer sa peau avec ses dents, d'arracher ses veines, de faire taire sa soif avec le doux nectar de la gamine devant lui. Pourtant il ne veux pas la tuer.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de mettre en ligne une vieille fanfiction sur Twilight qui prenait la moisissure dans mon ordinateur. Elle s'étend sur 3 chapitres, mais, datant de début 2013, je la rajeunie un peu et il ne serait pas impossible que je rajoute quelques chapitres…

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 1: Banque du sang.

 _See those b_ _irds going across the sky_

 _Three thousand miles they fly_

Ses pieds écrasaient le lit de mousse dans une danse sensuelle et sauvage. Sa course, devenue instinctive, le conduisit vers le plus doux des fumets au fil des notes de musique perçant la quiétude verdoyante de la forêt.

 _How do they know which way to go?_

 _Somehow they always seem to know_

L'odeur se faisait plus insistante, giflant le visage du chasseur au gré du vent. Le liquide incolore encombra sa bouche en prévision de ce qui allait ce dérouler avant de couler le long de son menton et de finir sa course dans son cou. Ce désir le rendait fou. Il avait besoin de sentir cette chose sous son corps. D'aspirer toute son énergie, de l'affaiblir afin de devenir plus fort.

 _They say there's Mother Nature in everything we see_

 _Wish I had a little mother nature in me_

Là. Juste là. L'objet de son désir. Une fille. Non, une jeune femme. Un parfum enivrant, s'échappant par effluves sensuelles de son jeune corps. Un stylo glissant sur une feuille. Une danse effrénée. La genèse de sombre dessin. Et de dessein sombre.

 _Wish I had a little mother nature in me*_

Le traqueur s'approcha plus près, ralentissant le pas. Ses narines accueillant avec reconnaissance tout ce qui pouvait se sentir. Les cheveux de la gamine qui hésitaient encore entre adopter une teinte d'un roux foncé ou d'un brun légèrement rouge s'agitaient violemment comme pour accueillir leur bourreau. Elle était à lui. Soudainement la jeune femme se retourna. Lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles noires de l'homme, un léger sourire triste étira ses lèvres. D'une main légère elle enleva ses écouteurs et tourna de nouveau le dos à son chasseur.

« Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous vous décideriez à venir me voir ». Lâcha t-elle d'un

ton las.

« Tu sais, n'est ce pas. ».La voix de l'homme était tellement sèche et hachée par le désir que cela ressemblait plus à un grognement animal.

La fille haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous êtes. Ni ce que vous voulez réellement. Mais je ne nie pas savoir que vous êtes différent. Et que je risque de ne pas survivre à notre petite entrevue. »

Pourtant elle semblait sereine. Sa main continua à griffonner lentement sur la feuille jadis vierge. Le début d'un vieil arbre se dressait fièrement au grès de sa dessinatrice. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais d'ailleurs. Seul son petit cœur trahissait une légère anxiété, faisant courir son sang dans ses veines qu'il arracherait bientôt sans scrupule, afin de se délecter de son doux nectar.

« Tu ne parais pas effrayée.»

« Je le suis. Mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous échapper. »

Elle jeta son petit carnet et son stylo par terre. La mine de ce dernier se brisa lorsqu'elle marcha dessus en se relevant. Elle s'approcha maladroitement de son monstre avant de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je…j'aimerais juste connaitre ton prénom avant…euh…tu sais, avant que tu ne fasses ce que tu as à faire. »

La jeune fille avait abandonnée le vouvoiement. Après tout, il allait certainement lui retirer la vie, c'était bien trop intime pour que des formes de politesses forcées persistent.

« Alistair. »

« C'est peu courant. J'aime beaucoup. Je…moi c'est Melinda. »

Alistair pris le temps de la détailler. Jamais il n'avait fait cela avec l'une de ses victimes auparavant. Mais celle-là était différente. Il la désirait. Du moins il désirait son sang. Mais il ne voulait pas la tuer. Melinda tendis la main pour toucher le torse masculin devant elle mais suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »

Demanda t-elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur le torse de l'homme.

« Ton sang. »

Elle releva légèrement les yeux, soudainement prise par une inquiétude dévastatrice. Elle avait comprit qu'ils ne faisaient pas partis du même monde dès que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur lui à l'entrée de la forêt. Lorsque le corps entier de l'homme, le plus beau qu'il lui est été donné de voir, s'était tendu après l'avoir frôlé. Lorsqu'il avait commencé à humer l'air telle une bête sauvage. Mais elle avait espérée une mort rapide de sa part.

« Mon…Mon sang ? »

Elle laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Mais Alistair grogna son mécontentement et prit violemment les mains de la jeune femme pour les poser lui-même sur son torse musclé. Là c'était mieux. De son bras gauche, il encercla la taille de Melinda avant de plonger sa main libre dans ses longs cheveux afin de tirer sa tête en arrière. Elle était plutôt jolie. Bien sûr sa beauté était extrêmement fade par rapport aux femelles de l'espèce d'Alistair, mais cette douceur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux la rendait magnifique. Pure.

Melinda se colla un peu plus à Alistair avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté dans un élan de courage et de détermination. Il la désirait. Encore. Toujours. Mais cette fois il désirait son corps, comme un être désir un autre être.

« Je ne veux pas te tuer. »

Murmura t-il

« Alors que veux-tu ? »

La panique se lisait toujours sur son joli visage et elle avait agrippé le t-shirt d'Alistair des deux mains pour ne pas tomber.

« Toi. »

* * *

*Chanson : _Magnetised_ de Tom Odell.

(Traduction : _Vois ses oiseaux traversant le ciel_

 _Trois milles miles qu'ils volent (environ 4 828 km)_

 _Comment savent-ils quel chemin emprunter ?_

 _D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils ont toujours l'air de savoir._

 _Ils disent qu'il y a Mère Nature dans tout ce que l'on voit_

 _Je souhaiterais avoir un peu de Mère Nature en moi_

 _Je souhaiterais avoir un peu de Mère Nature en moi_ )

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je tenterais de faire des chapitres plus longs à l'avenir.

Autre chose, je cherche un ou une béta. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un n'hésitez pas à envoyer un 'tit message privé. Gros bisous à tous et merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
